


Conference Kisses

by ami_ven



Series: Exact Word Count [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously, if you ever want to give up all this superheroing, I can make you a <i>very</i> generous offer to be my PA.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (exactly 487 words)

“You were _phenomenal_ today,” said Pepper, the moment she’d shut the hotel door behind them. 

Natasha paused in the doorway of the office/arsenal she’d set up in the second suite bedroom— neither woman had any intention of letting it be used for sleeping— and frowned. “I didn’t do anything,” she protested.

“You didn’t shoot anyone,” Pepper corrected. “But you did everything, Tasha. Everything I needed, exactly when I needed it. Seriously, if you ever want to give up all this superheroing, I can make you a _very_ generous offer to be my PA.”

“Better than the one I already have?” Natasha asked, teasingly. She came back into the sitting room to slide her fingers under Pepper’s suit jacket. “Because the deal I have now is pretty sweet.”

Pepper laughed, until she caught the other woman in a kiss. “Very sweet,” she agreed. “But I’m serious about how much I appreciate this. You. I never seem to have enough time for you, Tasha, but you always know just what I need.”

“I need you,” said Natasha, soft and honest. She walked backward, catching Pepper’s hand to tug her along, until she could sit in one of the room’s squashy armchairs and tug the strawberry-blonde into her lap. “I was taught not to need people, that everything— every _one_ — I cared about was a liability, and one I couldn’t afford. I had made certain exceptions over the years, people I liked and trusted, but no one had ever…”

Pepper dipped her head to rest her cheek against Natasha’s collarbone. “I know, Tash. You don’t have to say it.”

“You still don’t understand,” her partner replied, not accusing but as pleading as Pepper had ever heard her. Natasha’s arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, holding, _protecting_. “You give me a _future_ , Pepper. SHIELD gave me a present, and a way to redeem my past, but you…”

“I just want you with me, for however long we have,” Pepper protested. “That feels pretty selfish to me.”

“Never,” said Natasha. She pushed back, just enough to look at her properly. “I’m good at undercover work, Pepper. When I… when I created Natalie Rushman, when I became her, it was because I needed to keep an eye on Tony and Iron Man, and being someone pretty and smart but subordinate and easily dismissed was the best way to do it. It wasn’t any different than the dozens of other aliases I’ve used, for weeks or months at a time. When my cover was blown or my mission was over, I gave them all up without another thought. But I _missed_ being Natalie. Because of you.”

Pepper surged up to kiss her, long and deep. “I liked having Natalie around, but what I really want is _you_ , Natasha. I’ve already decided to take a few days off when we get back home. Just stay in. What do you say?

This time, Natasha kissed her.

THE END


End file.
